A Little Ray of Light in The Dark
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: Jane has been coming to the Hotel Cortez every summer as a little girl. Over time she has come to know the Ghosts and the Souls that live there. After the death of her parents on their way home she stops coming. Now 20 years later she comes back seeking the only place she knew was home. The Hotel Cortez. And to the man she had fallen for. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

I have had this idea for a while and just now decided to write it out. This story is for just fun. If you like it please review. If you don't no flames please.

Disclaimer: if you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

A little girl with bright red hair ran down the halls of the Hotel Cortez. She laughed happily as a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Lizzy!" She exclaimed as the tall bald female picked her up and spun her around.

"Alright you. Time for our happy hour." Liz said as she took ahold of the girl's hand and walked with her down to the bar. "Alright two Shirley Temples, and one with an extra cherry."

"Mmmmmm yummy. You make the best Shirley Temples. Ever." Said the girl as her bright bottle green eyes stared back at her.

"Well I shall have to put that down on my resume. Maker of the best Shirley Temples. Period. Ever. Period." Liz let out a bright smile. They raised their glasses and clinked them together. "Cheers." After a sip Liz smiled "Do you know the reason why, we clink glasses?"

"Nope." She smiled and leaned in waiting for the information she was about to receive. Her glasses sitting on the end of her nose as she stared at Liz.

"The reason why we clink our glasses, is that back in the medieval times or something like that. If someone , like a lord or whatever, suspected that his drink was poisoned. He would clink his cup with another's so the liquid would actually spill into the others drink. And so, if he died then he knew that his drink was poisoned."

"Didn't they also do something with shark teeth?"

"If I remember correctly yes they did."

"Cool. Oh I finished the book." She said happily as she popped a cherry into her mouth. "It was really good"

"Well I am glad you like it." She smiled as she ate her own cherry. "I'll have to give you another one."

"Why are you all so happy?" Came another voice as Sally appeared at the bar. A cigarette in one hand as always. "There is so much happiness it's making my teeth hurt."

"Hi Sally."

"Hello Janey." Sally took a long drag of her cigarette after acknowledging the girl.

"What have you been up too?"

"Oh the usual wallowing in silence."

"Why not come watch TV with me?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Sally looked at the girl curiously. "Aren't you supposed to be afraid of ghosts?" Sally tolerated the little girl for the last two years. She was always so happy. Sally could barely understand why.

"I like ghosts. Mom and Dad say i need to stop liking things like that. People are starting to think I am weird. But I don't see anything wrong in believing..."She shrugged softly before sipping more of her Shirley Temple.

"And there is absolutely nothing wrong with believing." Came the sultry voice from behind them. (name) turned and saw the Countess herself.

"Hello Mrs. Elizabeth." Jane said politely to the beautiful woman. She had been told to always be polite and respectful to The Countess...unless she wanted to become apart of the Undead. Or so Ms. Evers had stated.

"Hello dear Jane. Where are you parents?"

"Business..." She looked down softly. Even Sally had to admit it was shit the way her parents were always leaving her behind. They were so busy with business and things. They came here every summer and would just dump her off.

"But I do believe that you have a birthday coming up."

"I do. Tomorrow!" Jane bounced happily in her seat at the mention of her birthday.

"And do tell me darling how old will you be."

"I will be turning six." She sat up proudly as Liz smiled behind her. Her hand placed to her chest as she reveled in Jane's innocence.

"Six...my my you are becoming a big girl aren't you. Perhaps we can arrange for a small party."

"Will Mr. March be there? He promised to teach me how to Charleston!" Elizabeth looked at the girl with a small smile. This girl had managed to twist the wicked killer that her ex husband was around her little finger.

Jane first came to the Hotel Cortez when she was only four. Her parents had paid Liz to babysit her while they had been at business meetings. Liz had developed a fondness for the redhead and had helped her read and write. Then she had met Iris and Sally and slowly everyone else right up to James March, especially, James March. Two years had passed and nothing had changed. The redhead had continued to bring light into the hotel. Even Donovan had been made to smile by the girl. Yet like Sally he didn't understand why she wasn't scared of them all. "Alright missy time for you to get to your nightly rituals."

"Already?" Jane whined causing Liz to smile. Liz had taken this girl under her wing as it was. Similar to the way the Countess had done to her. She loved this little girl as if she were her own daughter.

"Yes already." Came the voice of Iris. "You have a big day tomorrow so you need to get ready for bed. Because if you don't get ready you can't have Ms. Evers cake that she made you."

"Hazel made me a cake?" Jane looked at everyone with happy sparkling eyes. By now the countess had left to go feed. Not that Jane had noticed.

"Yes she did and you best be on your best behavior. Now come on, let's get you back upstairs." Jane took Iris's hand and went with her back upstairs. Once she had been bathed Ms. Evers brought her, her pajamas which had been freshly laundered.

"Thank you Ms. Evers."

"Oh it was my pleasure dear. You know...You remind me of my son so much. Apart from your red hair that is. But, your personality is so much like him. So accepting of so much." Hazel sighed sadly as she sat down on the bed beside the girl.

"What happened to your son Ms. Evers?"

"He was killed..."

"Oh...Im so sorry..."

"It was so long ago but it still feels like yesterday" Hazel felt her lip trembling at the thought of her son.

"Ms. Evers?" She looked up at the red head curiously "Could you...tell me a story?"

"Oh..." She smiled and sat on the bed next to the girl. Her back pressed to the headboard. "What would you like to hear? Hm? Oh wait...I know." Hazel smiled as the girl laid up next to her as she started telling a story she told her son. Much to her surprise it didn't take long for the girl to fall asleep. "Oh dear sweet child. I pray that you never change." She said as she tucked her in. "I pray that you always keep a smile on your face. I pray that you always stay with us...there is a light when you are here. Everyone is at peace when you are here. And that is a rare thing indeed." Hazel caressed Jane's hair before she left the room.

"Ms. Evers." She turned and saw James standing there.

"Good evening Mr. March. Do you need anything? Fresh linens?"

"No. No thank you all is well tonight. I was merely coming to see how she was."

"Oh she is well. Fast asleep."

"Good. Good."

"Mr. March I can't help but notice that you have become rather sweet on her lately."

"She is a curious child. She likes to learn. And besides who else can I talk to about my shoots and ladders and my ways of killing? Besides you of course Ms. Evers. But that child just looks at me with those big green eyes hanging on my every word." He sighed "I just give in and keep talking. How does she do that? She bats her eyes and everyone falls on their knees for her. I pray for the man she winds up marrying. She will have him walking on his hands and knees for her."

Ms. Evers laughed at the thought. Then again James was practically there as it was. Despite the fact that he was a horrific killer, he wasn't all that bad of a human being. He did have his moments of pure compassion and kindness. But only to those whom he liked. If he did not like you...heaven help you. "DOn't forget you promised to teach her how to charleston."

"I did promise that didn't I? I haven't done the charleston in so long..."

"You did perform a wonderful Charleston Mr. March. And a waltz if i remember correctly. I had the pleasure of seeing you waltz during the new year's eve ball we held here."

"Ah yess. I do miss holding parties. Well tomorrow will be a fascinating day if I do say so myself."

"Oh Mr. March If I may."

"Hm?" He gazed at Hazel with a curious look.

"The girls parents...I am rather worried that they will abandon her on her birthday. They haven't exactly been the pillars of parenthood."

"Yes. They are rather busybodies...I never cared for them. Not in the last two years. Telling her Ghosts aren't real and there is no such thing as the boogeyman. Preposterous. I am the boogeyman. Never mind my demon that floats around."

"Indeed sir." She said "Oh I best get back to work. So much to do for tomorrow!" Ms. Evers said before she went off down the hall muttering her to do list for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! Thank you so much to those who have liked and reviewed the first chapter as well as chapters one and two of my Jimmy Darling fanfic. Have some cookies and Champagne on behalf of Mr. March!

Disclaimer: If You recognize it I don't own it!

* * *

Morning broke over Los Angeles. The people started out their busy day as always. Mrs. Evers was off doing her daily chores. Changing the linens and making sure all was clean.

"Good morning!" She announced as she walked into Jane's room. "I see it is a glorious morning on your birth..." She stopped when she saw the child sitting there facing the window.

Alone.

"Oh my..." Mrs. Evers placed the sheets down on the bed and walked over to sit beside her. She was quiet as she did so. Seeing the tear stained face of the little girl broke her dead heart. "Oh Jane..."

"They forgot..." She sobbed "They forgot..."

"Oh sweetheart Im so-" She jumped up and ran out of the room. "Jane! Oh Jane wait!" Mrs. Evers ran behind her "Jane wait!" Mrs. Evers gasped as Jane fell down onto the carpet. "Oh Jane dearest are you hurt?" Mrs. Evers knelt down and inspected her. Apart from a rug burn on her knee she was unharmed. "Oh dear. Come with me sweetheart. Come with me." She took her by the hand and walked with her down to the elevator.

Liz was at the front desk drinking her morning tea when she heard the elevator ding. Looking up she sighed seeing Jane with Mrs. Evers. "Oh no..." She said as she walked over causing Jane to run to her. Liz picked Jane up and hugged her close. "Oh sweetiepie..." She gave a nod to Mrs. Evers who walked off to go and find Mr. March.

"What happened?" Iris called out as she came out from the lobby office.

"Jane's parent's forgot her birthday." Liz sat Jane on the desk as she pulled out a handkerchief. "There now. Dry your eyes." She dabbed at Jane's cheeks "Looks like that knee needs a bandaid."

"I'll get the first aid kit." Iris said as she walked to the back all the while Liz tended to Jane.

"There now. Tears are all gone." Liz said with a soft smile as she pulled Jane into a hug. Her hand rubbed her back trying to comfort the little girl. "It will be okay sweetpea. It will be okay."

"I've got the band aid. Sadly it's...not anything girly or princess just a plain old band aid." Iris opened the first aid kit to bring out an alcohol swab. "This might sting." The cold alcohol swab brushed against the scrape causing Jane to wince slightly. "There we go..." She said as she placed the band aid on her knee. "All done."

"Thank you Iris." Jane offered her a half smile which caused the older woman to lean in and hug her.

"No problem sweetheart." Iris returned the smile before she went to the office to put everything away.

"Come on sweetpea...smile. Please?" Liz asked no Liz was practically begging.

"I just thought..."

"I know." A heavy sigh came from her "I know. But I will promise you this. You will have an amazing birthday. I promise." Her hands ran along Jane's hair. "Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No..."

"THere you see?" Liz smiled "Now come on let's go get you ready." Jane jumped down and took ahold of Liz's hand as they made their way back up to her room.

Meanwhile...

"Mr. March?" She called out as she walked into the room. "Mr. March?"

"Yes Mrs. Evers." James said as he appeared with a glass of scotch. "You look rather distressed. Has something happened?"

"Jane..."

James froze, "What about Jane?" He looked harshly at Mrs. Evers.

"Her parents...I walked into her room to wake her up and start the day off but." Hazel sighed heavily "They forgot her birthday."

"Dear me...this won't do..won't do at all. Is she alright?"

"She got up and ran. Scrapped up her knee but she is alright..physically of course."

"And where is little Jane now?"

"With Iris and Liz."

"Good. Good...I want you to bake the best birthday cake you can for her. She deserves it after all. Dear god Mrs. Evers what has this child done to me?" James looked at her curiously. "Am I losing my grip? Am I no longer terrifying?"

"If I may be frank Mr. March?" SHe waited for him to nod "Perhaps, Jane is just what this place needs. Oh you are frightening and you have not lost your touch one bit. But, Jane is a beautiful soul and perhaps that is what you were missing in your life." Mrs. Evers smiled at James. "You have gone so many years with a wife who has despised being in your presence. Now here comes a child, a girl...who hangs on your every word. Perhaps Mr. March...something will come of it." She smiled as she went down to the kitchen.

James placed his pipe back between his lips. His legs moved about in a slow pace around his room. He pondered what Mrs. Evers had said. Was she even right? Before he knew it he had paced for over thirty minutes and his pipe was empty. He sighed heavily and put it down before drinking some scotch. He did think fondly of the little girl. He had been since she first took interest in what he did. She read books about things that only adults might. Books on killers and supernatural things.

It was her birthday last year that she had asked him to dance with her. It had been rather awkward at first but...

 _Here...stand on my toes and there we are much better posture._

 _Am I doing it right?_

 _Yes dear we can make you a fine ballroom dancer yet._

The way her eyes looked up at him with such happiness. Those big bright eyes behind those glasses. The way she laughed as he spun her around the room in the waltz. Mrs. Evers was right.

Jane already had him on his hands and knees for her. A smile crept to his face thinking about it all. He had happily become submissive to the countess desperate for her love and affection.

But with Jane...he already had it in spades. Walking over to his closet he picked out his best suit. Jane's birthday would make her smile brighter than he had ever seen before.

"There we are." Liz said as she looked at Jane "oh you should be a model for Vogue if they ever got a child category."

"You think I am that pretty?" Jane looked up at Liz as her glasses were removed.

"Oh darling, sometimes I think you are prettier than me." She smiled as the two shared a laugh. "Come on, I smell cake." They joined hands and walked down into the lobby. Once the doors dinged open Jane gasped.

"Surprise!" Iris and Mrs. Evers said as the little girl ran forth. "Happy birthday Jane." Her baby blue dress spun as she was twirled around. The women fawned over her as James stood there watching. Seventy years it had been since there had been any shred of happiness in this hotel. Even if it had been his own.

James March couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face as he watched the little girl dancing with Liz Taylor.

"Alright ladies, time for the real dancer here. Come on Jane lets show em how it's done!" She grabbed James's hand as they began to dance together. The happiness and the music reminded him of the contagious dancing days of the roaring twenties.

A time he had missed greatly. But as the twenties had sailed by so did the time at the Hotel Cortez. Jane's parents had moved them to Los Angeles permanently as it was closer to their new jobs. This allowed Jane to spend more time at the hotel. The residents there watched her grow.

Lis and Iris helped her with her studies. Mrs. Evers taught her skills she would need when she grew up. How to cook and clean and even to sew.

James was able to throw lavish parties at the Hotel once again. This intern allowed him to begin his killings again. And since the hotel deep in the heart of Los Angeles everyone turned an eye in the other direction.

One Halloween in particular, Jane stumbled upon James in the midst of disposing of a body. He was covered in blood as he poured acid into the tub where his victim lay.

Jane was now 14 at the time. When she walked into the room he was instantly distracted. He almost thought he was back in the 20's with how she was dressed. A beautiful beaded dress with a deep v-neck that glittered in the low light of his room. Tde dress had beaded fringe that went down to her knees. Her hair was even done up in the style as was her makeup. "Jane..." he was so stunned he had completely forgotten about his victim.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy..." She blushed heavily as he walked forward.

"No no dear Jane it's alright. Just a hobo really. I was bored..." He admitted sheepishly. "I get very bored these days..."

"I know that is why I came. I...wanted to spend halloween with you. Like I always do. I know that Devil's Night is the night when you are with your kind of people. The murderers and such. But I wanted to see if..."

"You mean our tradition my dear. Oh yes of course I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled brightly at his words. For several years now Jane had been showing James many different horror films. She loved listening to him critique the movies. How he would yell at how stupid the victim or even the villain was. Deducing how the villain would mess up and get caught.

"I will meet you down in the lobby then." She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Happily she ran out of the room leaving James rather flustered. He gulped down the knot in his throat and went back to doing what he was doing. Very quickly. Once he had finished he cleaned up and materialized in the lobby.

The two sat and watched their movies. While under the watchful gaze of Liz Taylor. He felt as if he was being Chaperoned by one of Jane's parents. It made him feel like a school boy out on his first date with his beau.

And like every time, Jane would fall asleep on his shoulder while his arm was around her. James gently carried her up to his room, number 78, and let her sleep for the night.

"You know you can never be with her." He heard the voice of the countess.

"Ah there you are dear. I wondered where you and your boy toy have been."

"Cut the crap James I can see right through you. You have feelings for the little human don't you?"

"What if I do? Hm? Am I not allowed? You get to bite and suck every handsome little thing on the planet earth. Yet why when I finally find someone that will make me move on from you...you feel threatened? I thought that is what you wanted?" He gave her a deadly sneer as he closed the door. "Stay away...from MY Jane." He growled which only caused her to laugh and walk away.

"As if she could ever love you."

"She has loved me more than you." He murmured mostly to himself as he sighed. _His_ jane...yes he had said it right.

 _HIS_...Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three! I am so happy everyone likes this story! My apologies for it being so short this time. Next chapter will be longer. I will become even slower once spring semester begins again in February. So bear with me my dears.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it. I don't own it

* * *

Jane lived in a state of happiness at the Hotel Cortez. She didn't have to worry over her parents, the stress of being in high school, or any other form of drama that her life may hold. The Hotel Cortez was her home.

Sadly, the happiness would be short lived. At the age of sixteen Jane's parents died in a fatal car accident. The staff of the hotel had to watch as the police came and told Jane. Liz and Iris could only stand there and watch as she was taken to the police station. For hours Liz had paced back and forth smoking cigarette after cigarette.

"Will you stop before you wear a hole in the floor."

"I can't stop thinking of her sitting there in that station with no one to be there for her. Will they send her away?"

Iris sighed heavily as she came over and stopped Liz's pacing. "You know that there is nothing that we can do. Neither of us are Jane's legal guardians no matter how much we want to be. Now I love that girl just as much as you do. But," Iris looked around making sure there was no one around. "We all know this place isn't' safe for her. What with the countess and all getting as ravenous as she is. She doesn't care who she kills anymore." Iris sighed heavily "I don't want to see her leave either..." Iris was interrupted by the sound of the front desk phone. Liz quickly beat her to it.

"Hello Hotel Cortez? Jane..." Liz sighed "Are you alright? Do you need us to come get you?...oh..." Liz's face fell. "Oh I see...well I'll have your things here all ready...a cop is coming to get them...oh...No I know don't cry sweet-pea we understand. You know you can always call us. I know. I love you too sweet-pea." Liz set the phone down as a tear left her eye.

"Well?" Iris asked from the opposite side of the desk.

"Jane's being taken to her Aunt's house...back in New York." Iris smiled softly as she laid her hand on Liz's arm. Iris then in turn laid her hand upon Liz's. Both remained quiet for a while not knowing what to say. Sally watched from the bar as the two shared in a sad moment. Liz had begun to weep softly. She couldn't hear the words being exchanged now.

With a flick of her lighter she lit her cigarette and as she exhaled she happened to look up. There on the second floor overlook she saw him.

James was standing there watching Liz and Iris after he had overheard the news. He turned away from them and felt all life he had leave him. He walked back to his room like a zombie. Staring straight ahead with no emotion. Once in his room he fell into his armchair and did not bother to move for what seemed like an eternity. His black eyes staring at the ceiling or straight ahead for days on end. He did not smoke his pipe...he did not drink...it was as if James March had ceased to exist at all.

And then...the phone rang.

And it rang...

And it rang...

Finally by the fourth ring he willed himself to get up and answer it. "James..." It was her voice. His sweet Jane she had called him.

"My dear. You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." He sighed heavily and sat down on his bed. "I heard the news."

"I don't like it. But I have to because I am under 18. My Aunt is going to make me finish school...possibly college."

"That's good, that's good." He said sitting up straight. Finally an adult in her life who made sense. "College is very important my darling."

"But I won't see you...any of you." He could tell she was going to cry soon. It tore him apart at the thought of his Jane crying.

"Oh no my darling. Don't cry. Oh please don't for I am not there to hold you and dry away your tears." he felt a tear of his own fall down his cheek. He never cried never...but his Jane was his whole world. Well...afterlife really. "We will be together again soon my darling I swear it. And I will be waiting for you the day you come back through those doors. I will take you into my arms and serenade you with flowers and beautiful music."

"I love you James."

He felt his heart flutter to life within him. His hand grasped at his chest as a sense of life came flooding to him. Love? That was all he ever wanted in his life. Love. The love he had craved from Elizabeth...the love he never thought he would have. She loved him. His sweet, sweet Jane.

"I love you too my darling. My Jane." He smiled happily as if he had been reborn again.

"I will call you again soon."

"You do that my darling. You do that."

"Bye..." He heard her hesitate before the line dropped. Slowly his hand placed the phone down on the receiver. He took a deep breath in and straightened up as he started humming. "Ms. Evers?" He called out into the void.

"Yes Mr. March?"

"I have a hunger brewing inside of me."

"Of course sir. I shall fetch you something to quench that." She said before turning to leave. She needed to find a prostitute for James to kill and slaughter. She thanked the heavens that Jane called him and brought him back to life. And now life can return to normal.

For now at least.


	4. Chapter 4

My apologies that it took me so long to update! School has been kicking my butt lately. But after next week I will be able to update more till summer classes begin.

I also apologize that this chapter is relatively shorter than the others. But I promise that the next one will be much longer.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it. I DON"T OWN IT.

* * *

Los Angeles, 2016

The years had flown by causing the hotel to fall into a purgatory-like state. The happiness that had once been was now gone.

James had fallen into a state of Limbo. Only being satisfied by the minor kills and the Devil's Night parties with his friends. But nothing could fill the void that was his heart. It had been stolen from him when his beloved Jane had left. However, it was October. His favorite month. He walked about his room getting changed into his blue double-breasted pinstripe suit. He hummed as he undid the top button of his shirt before adding the Ascot. Then came the comb that seemed to make such sweet love to his thick black hair. He stared at himself in the mirror and smiled to himself.

"Oh so many people to kill so many time." He hummed as he walked off through the halls. But little did he know that this month...his life..well...death would change.

It was the day before Devil's Night when Liz dragged Iris off to have lunch outside the hotel. "Liz Taylor I really don't think this is a good idea." She said as she walked underneath one of Liz's Chinese style umbrellas. She had to walk two steps for just one of Liz's long strides.

"Oh come on Iris. The hotel has been so depressing and you are the only one I really get along with in that place. "Besides I promised you a present. Now come on we are late."

"Late for what?!" She exclaimed as she tried to keep her sunglasses on as she was dragged around a sharp turn and into a coffee shop. Liz immediately took off her own sunglasses and looked around. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a woman, in her late 20's, stand from the table. Those bottle green eyes, flaming red curls...the slight trace of freckles that were scattered across her cheeks and nose like little stars.

"Oh my god..." Iris said as she was stunned to silence. The woman, now five foot seven, walked over to Liz and Iris. "Oh my god.." Iris repeated her earlier statement now having been brought to tears.

"Hi, Auntie Iris." She said "Auntie Liz." The two older women were brought to tears as they hugged the red haired woman.

"Oh, Jane..." Liz sniffled. "Oh god let me take a look at you." She said holding her at arm's length. The thin lanky 14 years old no longer existed. She was now a woman. In every sense of the word. She had supple curves, but by no means was she overweight. And good God legs for days. "You know, if I didn't know better after seeing these legs. I'd swear you were my own flesh and blood," Liz said as Jane laughed. "And you aren't wearing glasses anymore?"

"Contacts." she smiled "But I do still wear them on occasion."

"I just can't believe it. You're back." Iris said happily "Why are you back?" She said as she piped up in curiosity. "I mean don't get me wrong but-"

"No Iris it's okay. I just finally was able to get enough money to move back here. And I wanted to surprise James. It is his birthday tomorrow night."

"Ah yes, Devil's Night. THE Social Event of the season. Well, sweetheart if you are going to surprise him we need to get you all dolled up."

"I was hoping you would say that Liz." she smiled happily as they all hugged once more. "Let's have some coffee and catch up."

"You read my mind sweetpea," Liz said happily as the three sat in the shaded back corner. "So what have you been up too?"

"Grams made me go to college once I graduated high school. I have so many pictures to give you. Grams wouldn't let me mail anything to the hotel no matter how much I tried." Jane sighed as she ran a hand through her thick red hair.

"Seems your grandmother did not approve of your time at the hotel?" Liz asked softly as she sipped her tea.

"Not one bit. She thought a child should be in school and being with children their own age. Not wandering around a hotel alone with strangers. But what she didn't realize is that I did learn things."

"Like how to make the perfect martini." Liz chimed in making the three laugh. "But the thing that matters now is that you are back." She took a hold of Jane's hand making the younger woman smile happily. Iris did the same with a smile of her own. Jane was home.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all my dear readers who have waited patiently for this chapter! ***hands out popcorn to all of you*** Sit back and relax and enjoy the show. ***sits down and puts on 3D glasses as the movie starts***

Disclaimer: If you recognize it. I don't own it.

* * *

Devil's Night was upon them. Liz and Iris both had kept themselves rather tight lipped about why they were happy. Many were suspicious till eventually, they had to get Miss Evers in on the secret.

It genuinely tickled Miss Evers pink that her dear Mr. March had absolutely no idea what was going on. He was completely oblivious for he was too busy getting ready for the events to take place that night.

About two hours before sundown, Iris, Liz Taylor, and Miss Evers smuggled Jane into the hotel. The three then lead her into her old room. It was there that she would stay and get ready till it was time to put their plan in motion.

Jane stood in the bathroom after a quick shower and did her hair. She was so excited for tonight. She hadn't seen her dear James in so long. She wasn't going to do much makeup wise because the dress would be the statement. It was almost exact to the dress she wore Halloween night when she was 14. James loved that dress and it was of his favorite time in the world. As she looked in the mirror she decided something. Reaching into her bag she grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Do you want help?" Came a voice behind her. Turning around she saw Hazel and smile as she handed the scissors over. Hazel then began to cut her long hair. Soon it became jaw length. And once styled she looked like she came out of the 20's.

Jane touched her hair and smiled "Will he like it?" She asked softly as the curls were now far poofier.

"Oh he will love it." she smiled happily as her hands gave Jane's a squeeze. "Come it's nearly time." And so Hazel left leaving the door open and the plan began.

All the while, James was up in number 78 happily waiting as his guests arrived one by one. Music played from the old record player in the corner of the room. Richard Ramirez, John Wayne Gacy, Jeffrey Dahmer and Aileen Wuornos has all arrived. All of them were his best and brightest students. Seeing them around him always filled James with pride. Despite the fact that they were dead, he was still glad to see them every year. Especially since Jane left, it filled his heart with some joy and distracted him for a short while. They were all making small talk here and there. John had been talking to Jeffrey about construction. Oh, sweet Jeffery, he didn't talk much but he was one to listen. Even if he wasn't fully committed to the subject they were talking about. Even John Lowel had finally shown up. The guest of honor.

The dinner had gone relatively well. Despite the fact that John didn't' believe that they all were WHO they were. Cops...James inwardly sighed as he listened to John and his "logical" mind. Even at the end, he began to hallucinate on the wormwood as they began to kill their sacrifice for the night. The killing that would bond them over the next year to come.

Just as John had been escorted from the room, James was about to make his farewell to his friends. But then...

"Mr. March!" Miss Evers ran in "Mr. March!"

"Why Miss Evers whatever is the matter?" James asked rather amused by her distress. "Tell me what has caused such a hysterics in your tone?"

"Jane's room. It's open!" She said in a fake panic, but James believed it. Those still present in the room watched as his face contorted into a silent rage. Richard made a comment about the master getting angry. They all knew what happened when he got angry.

"Excuse me," he said in a low tone to his guests before he walked quickly out of the room. The dagger still in his hand in a near death like grip. No one was allowed in that room. No one! The very thought of someone desecrating the room his beloved had once lived in. The hand holding the dagger was now trembling as it gripped the dagger so hard the handle was groaning. He would kill the person who entered her room. How dare they...how dare they! That room was for her and her alone! How dare they!

He arrived on the fourth floor and saw the door open. The darkness inside him churned like a hot furnace. His eyes flashing wickedly for a brief moment. His possessiveness overtaking him. Someone invaded his territory. The sanctity of that room...now defiled. Possibly by some junkie who would spew his sick all over the floor or the bed. He imagined blood on her bed sheets.

The very thought made him lose his mind. James charged towards the door as his neck and shoulders became hunched. The darkness inside him screaming for him to take the life of the person who would enter that room. His hand upon the handle as he roared. The door being thrust forward, nearly breaking off at the hinges as he entered, only to stop abruptly as he felt a powerful force hit him in the chest. His polished black shoes slid across the carpet as his eyes widened in shock.

A woman stood before him. Wild red curls and fair skin with green eyes...eyes that had been burned into his memory since the first day he saw them. The freckles he had counted multiple times still scattered about her nose and cheeks...like stars in the sky. The dagger fell from his hand only to hit the floor with a dull thud against the carpet. "James..." her sweet voice spoke his name again. Like the sound of angelic harps. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak or think. Nor did he dare blink for he felt as if this was a cruel dream. A dream he had longed to be real for many years.

"Jane..." he spoke her name finally as his body started to quiver with each step she took. Her heeled feet pulling her closer to him. "Jane?..." he spoke again this time more as a question. How could she be here? Was she even really here? Her smile sent shivers down his back as she raised a hand to his cheek. Her palm and fingers caressed his skin causing a shuddering break to escape him.

A single tear fell down James's cheek only to be wiped away by her soft skin. His hands clung to hers desperately wanting to keep it pressed to his face. His lips pressed into her palm as he kissed it sensually. Just as he would if it were her lips. "James please don't cry...I'm home." Those words caused him to shudder as his arms brought her body to his. His face now nestled into her short hair as he sobbed.

"Oh, my dearest..." his voice trembled. Not even with the Countess had he ever behaved in such a manner. No, the countess was not worthy of such emotions from James March. No...Jane was the only one ever worthy...Jane was his one true love.

Her hands upon his cheeks sent such warmth rushing through his being. A sensation he missed so much over the years. For the first time in a long time...James Patrick March...felt whole once more. "Oh my darling..." he kissed her palm once more. "My dearest love." His lips kissed up her wrist to her arm. "My heart...my soul...my very reason for existence." His one arm wrapped around her waist as he continued to kiss up her arm to her neck. "Please tell me this isn't' a dream. Tell me this is real."

"James it's all real." Jane moaned softly as his lips touched her neck. She knew he would be happy to see her, but this was a new level that she hadn't seen from him. Their eyes locked together as she felt him suddenly dip her. "James...kiss me please," she begged softly of him and smiled when he happily obliged her. He kissed her and stole her very breath from her lungs. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. Neither noticed the door closing, and a do not disturb sign being placed on the handle.

Miss Evers smiled as she turned away from the door. Humming as she walked off with the laundry cart.


End file.
